Liberal Alliance
Light Blue |party_name = Liberal Alliance|Leader = Vanja Glossop|Slogan = "Forward together"|Foundation = 2471|Headquarters = Adlerberg, Utagia|Youth wing = Liberal Youth|Student wing = Liberal Students|Membership = 164,400|Ideology = Liberalism|Political position = Centre-right|Affiliation = World Capitalist Alliance, Organisation for Free Trade (OFT), Liberal International|Colour = Light blue|Seats1 Title = Holy Imperial Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.la.lu|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|elections = Most Recent General Election}} Founded 2471 in Adlerberg, Utagia, Holy Luthori Empire. '''The party was in 3795 reformed from the Employers Association Party (IA). The party is indirectly linked with the Duke of Adlerberg's elite Guards called the Luthori Guard of Honour. The Liberal Alliance is the political branch of the Luthori Employer's Association. The name Liberal Alliance''' was taken to symbolize the three Liberal movements which were to fit in the party. The Classical liberalism, the Social liberalism and the'' Liberal Conservatism''. The light blue colour was chosen to underline the centre-right position in luthorian politics. Idea summarize ''- Social rights regardless of gender, race, or sexual orientation.'' ''- Liberty for all humans.'' ''- A social responsible free market economy.'' ''- A satisfactory social security with a basic welfare state.'' ''- Free trade and fair taxation.'' ''- Democratic and humanistic foreign policy.'' ''- A generous immigration.'' ''- Globalism and internationalism.'' Political ideology The Liberal Alliance strives for a social liberal agenda with a centre position in the current luthorian politics. The party stands for a free market economical system with a strong Central Bank controlling inflation and the currency. Even if the party has a long tradition of good relations with the business and industry, they seek a fair taxation and a dynamic market economy where no citizens are beeing used in a utilizational manner. The party also fight for social justice such as rights for women and marginalized groups in the society. With this background, the LA supports a basic welfare state, to ensure that no-one is left behind. The party is also strong internationalists and fights for a generous immigration policy as well as an effective foreign aid. A few conservative views in the party is the moderate support for the monarchy and the Royal traditions. This alongside with an essential societal order are the conservative rests from the liberal conservative EAP which preceded the Liberal Alliance. Perhaps even the moderate and pragmatic support of great armed forces could be counted as a conservative rest in this liberal party. History See History of Liberal Alliance Party Organization The Liberal Alliance is divided into five Larger Districts and 25 branches, where every branch has constituency associations. The highest decision-making body is the Annual Session, which is summoned once a year, or under partyleader elections even twice a year. When the Annual Session is'nt gathered, the National Board take the decisions and decide about day-to-day policies. The National Board consists of Partyleader, 1st Vice Partyleader, 2nd Vice Partyleader and 10 members. The daily work is organized by the party's highest Offical: the Party secretary. There is a separation of power between the National Board and the Parliamentary Group which is lead by the Parliamentary Group Leader and the Assistant Party Whip, who are given quite a lot of power. The Group Leader can't be a member of the National Board or be a Minister. The presidium of the National Board is called the High Bureau which is the most powerful organ in the party. It could take swift decisions if it is needed, and could step away from policy if they have the reason to do so. The High Bureau is often constructed with politicians from at least two party factions. The partyleader is, of tradition, very independent and could make several decisions by his own. He is free to differ from views and policies taken by the Annual Session. This is to create energetic and free partyleader, not locked by old and rigid party policies which they don't share. However the partyleader is also 100% guilty of any failure in elections. It is a "freedom under responsibility" doctrine, and has been for hundreds of years. Party factions The Social Liberals. This was for a few years the largest faction in the party. This faction seeks an equality-based society with a tolerant social climate and acceptance for oppressed groups such as women, homosexuals and people of other races than white. Some politicians of this faction even call themselves feminists and are quite aggressive in their rhetorical strategies. This faction also enhance a strong social security for the most exposed groups in society. The Classical Liberals. The largest faction in the party. This faction seeks a freedom-based society with a strong business and industry. A strong currency and low taxes as well as a strong national security are building stones for this group which is strongly funded by the Employers Assocation and private business. This faction also includes liberal enthusiasts for the luthorian monarchy. The Liberal Conservatives. This is a nobility based faction with small backing from someone else than the party's rural districts. It has a somewhat larger support in smaller cities and in the countryside but it never threatens the other two factions. This group of many younger politicians strives for a restoration of the Luthorian Empire through harsh laws and by maintaning great armed forces. This faction belives in a free market system but with slightly more conservative social views apart from the two other factions. Partyleaders Category:Political parties in Luthori